Resident Evil: A New Beginning
by Neflanthir
Summary: Continuing the RE series. Constructive critisism welcome. Slight romance, Finished
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
  
  
1  
  
2 Monday 1 March 1999  
  
Ada, Oklahoma  
  
Leon laid down thinking, he always did when he tried to sleep. It's because of the name…why does this place have to be called Ada? It was 2300 hours & everything was quiet. The other members of the Anti-Umbrella Organisation he had joined were sleeping. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Who could that be? No one else knows we're here…Leon picked up his gun, the Browning HP Pistol had been Ada's weapon & was yet another bitter reminder of his loss. He stopped himself from thinking of her & made his way to the door. He opened the door cautiously, half expecting to be shot. Leon couldn't see anyone around & wondered if he had imagined it. He glanced at Lake Creek, which was bathed in the pale light of the full moon. Just like that night…I wish Ada could see this. Leon glanced down & saw a parcel left by the door.  
  
"It'll be a letter-bomb knowing my luck." Leon mumbled as he picked the parcel up & went back inside. He returned to his room & looked at the long brown envelope, wondering whether he should open it. Who could've sent it? No one knows we're here…except S.T.A.R.S… I guess I won't know unless I open it. Leon timidly opened the envelope & was relieved to find a few pieces of paper, not a bomb. Leon looked at the first document:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ALBERT LEA  
  
  
  
The next document was information:  
  
  
  
2.1 Pickerel Lake Complex  
  
Accident – T-Virus spill  
  
Request assistance  
  
No information has left the complex – D.P.W is handling the situation  
  
Status of T-010 - Complete, programmed, stored  
  
Worries – In-05, Ma-47 & infected researchers  
  
Safe entry – March 1, 0600 hours  
  
It has been decided to ignore the request made by the Pickerel Lake Complex. The situation will resolve itself within a month.  
  
  
  
Leon was astonished by what he was reading. He once again wondered who could have sent the information & why. The final document made no sense to Leon, despite reading it through a few times:  
  
2.2 Island Entry = Virus ordered, green to grey  
  
S.M = Name to code  
  
E Lab = Creature  
  
D. Heirati/A. Thompson/C. Sanders/Z. Rommany  
  
  
  
2.2.1 I'd better contact the S.T.A.R.S. I think they'll be interested in this. Leon picked up his phone & called Chris.  
  
3 "Yeah?" Chris mumbled.  
  
"Chris? Sorry. Leon here." Leon said apologetically.  
  
"What is it? Has something happened?" Chris asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"I just got a parcel, information on an Umbrella base. It says Umbrella are ignoring it…this could be our proof…" Leon replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Any idea where it came from?" Chris asked seriously.  
  
"Not a clue." Leon replied blankly.  
  
"Well…we'll be there tomorrow to check it out." Chris replied hesitantly.  
  
"Right. Thanks Chris." Leon replied & then hung up.  
  
Leon put the information back in the envelope & placed it in a drawer. He then walked back to the door & decided to sit by the lake to think.  
  
  
  
Ada stood watching the base of the A.U.O Leon had joined when he stepped outside, she quickly got herself out of sight, knowing how much of a bad idea being seen would be. Although I want it to happen, oh Leon, I wish you knew I was alive…but he'd…Ada stopped that trail of thought. She knew her & Leon could never be, though it was a small comfort being able to see him. Wesker had told her to take information on an Umbrella base to Leon in order to draw the S.T.A.R.S there. He had promised not to harm Leon if she did what he told her & stayed out of sight, Ada had reluctantly agreed. She sighed, thinking of her time in Raccoon City, her time with Leon, when her life changed so dramatically, so horribly. The full moon always reminded her of her night in Raccoon City, the memories from there would never leave. Ada looked at Leon, he was lost in thought, probably because of the information she had given him. She had been tempted to slip in a picture of her but had changed her mind when she thought of the consequences. I really am sorry Leon. I never wanted this to happen…I wish things could be different but…Stop it Ada! This isn't helping you, or him for that matter. You're a trained professional, act like it. Ada knew the feelings she felt for Leon were a bad idea, that she should forget him but there was something about him, something that made him impossible to forget. She sighed again & turned to leave.  
  
"Who's there!? Freeze!" Leon shouted. She knew the voice too well. Without thinking, she turned around. He wasn't close enough to identify her yet but she knew he was in range to fire. Leave Ada. If he sees you, he dies. Ada turned & ran towards the vehicle that had brought her to the lake for her to leave, so they would both be safe.  
  
4 "Freeze! Don't make me shoot you." Leon called.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Ada shouted back without meaning to.  
  
"That voice…Ada, is that you?" Leon asked, half in shock.  
  
Ada paused for a moment, Leon grabbed her & turned her to face him.  
  
"You're okay…I don't believe it! How? Are you the one that left that stuff? I'm so happy to see you, I missed you…" Leon blurted.  
  
"Enough. I can't answer your questions Leon. I have to go. You can't tell anyone you've seen me. If he finds out he'll kill you. I have to go Leon."  
  
"Wait. Who is he? What's wrong Ada? Tell me, I want to help."  
  
"Then let me leave & pretend you never saw me Leon. Please, for your own good, listen to me. I couldn't stand anything happening to you. He won't let anything harm you so long as you don't know. They want me back to normal…I…I love you Leon. Good bye."  
  
"Love you too. Good bye, Ada."  
  
Ada ran towards her car, trying not to cry. That was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. At least he knows now. At least I, we, have that much. Ada turned to face Leon when she got to the car & waved good bye to the man she loved before leaving his life forever. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris stood waiting for everyone else to get ready. The trip to Creek Lake would take about 5 hours. Chris had made everyone get up at 0330 hours & they were far from happy about it. He told them to get geared up but had yet to give them an explanation, though he knew they wouldn't complain if he told them straight away, Chris wanted to wait until they were on the road. Chris sighed, he was bored of waiting, he wanted to leave by 0400 hours, which meant he still had 15 minutes to wait. Why did I have to be ready so quickly? Or rather, why do they have to take so long? I want to see this stuff, I wonder if Leon has found out any more…?  
  
"Chris, why are we doing this?" Jill asked, clearly trying not to sound angry but failing miserably.  
  
"I'll explain when were on the road, I just want everyone ready right now. I promise it's important. Okay?" Chris replied calmly.  
  
"Fine. But it had better be good." Jill said before walking off.  
  
Chris shook his head, it was a real nightmare, though not as much as the thought of going into another Umbrella Laboratory, where awful creatures tried to kill you in the worst possible way. None of that was as bad as the thought of coming back as the walking dead & maybe attacking a fellow team mate sending them to an equally horrible fate. Then of course there's Wesker… & the continuous nightmares since that awful place…the dreams where you lose Claire at his hands, then he destroys the others, before finally taking great time & pleasure in killing you. If it hadn't been for that fire…No time Chris, the present situation is much more important.  
  
1 "Okay Chris. We're all ready." Claire said.  
  
"Great! Lets go." Chris said cheerfully, despite feeling anything but cheerful. Chris picked up his things, as well as the map. Ada was a small place & he had no idea how to get there. Leon had left Chris a map of Ada so Chris could get to Creek Lake if he had to. Chris had told Leon not to bother, though he was now grateful that Leon had been so persistent. Leon was the kind of cop that would get a cat out of a tree, or help an old lady across the road. The kind of guy that you want as a police officer. Umbrella however, had ended his career before if had begun because of their experiments, which resulted in the Raccoon City incident. Leon had taken it pretty well & had joined an organisation that wanted to take Umbrella down. Claire had told Chris that Leon had lost someone in the city because of Umbrella & that he was really hurting inside but Leon would never talk about it & always pushed it aside in order that he could help everyone else. Despite only being a rookie, Leon had survived Raccoon City & had earned Chris' respect.  
  
"So, we're moving. What's the deal?" Claire asked sarcastically.  
  
"Right, well, I got a call from Leon last night…" Chris started.  
  
"Leon, why?" Jill interrupted.  
  
"I'll explain if you give me a chance. Anyway, someone left a parcel at his base. The parcel contains information on an Umbrella Lab, so I told Leon that we'd check it out. Apparently, Umbrella intends to leave it alone because of their recent press coverage. Leon says that this could be our chance to get proof of Umbrella's activities." Chris stated.  
  
"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell us before?" Barry asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to leave quickly." Chris replied.  
  
"We would've been faster if we'd known!" Claire retorted.  
  
"Maybe…Anyway, do you think we'll get it? I mean, who could've sent it? For all we know Umbrella sent it to get us into a trap..." Chris started but was interrupted by Jill.  
  
"You're thinking too much Chris. Wait until we see it for ourselves."  
  
Chris nodded, then put his concentration back to driving the car.  
  
Leon stood by the lake thinking. Ada, I can't believe you're alive…what am I supposed to do though? I can't exactly not tell the S.T.A.R.S but I don't want to risk you getting hurt…I'm so confused. Leon sat down & sighed, he was at a dead end, stuck between his feelings & his loyalties. A lot had happened the night before but the real problems were coming today when he was going through the information & events. He had a feeling that the S.T.A.R.S would be okay but wasn't sure if he was willing to maybe put their lives in danger for intuition's sake. He wanted to believe that Ada wasn't putting their lives in danger but he wasn't sure if she was, Leon could tell that she had been afraid of what might happen if the S.T.A.R.S didn't go & Leon didn't want anything to happen to her either. It was a hard call to make & Leon wasn't sure if he could, especially not before the S.T.A.R.S arrived. Without knowing why the S.T.A.R.S are wanted, I can't really make a decision. For all I know Ada is working for Umbrella…not that I believe that for a minute. I still don't know though…Damn this! What am I supposed to do? Leon walked back to the lodge, the other members had all left for the day, so Leon had the place to himself. He walked back to his room & removed the information from the draw he had left it in. Leon sat on the bed & looked through the three documents again. The map was easy, it was the base location, which was marked out with an 'X'. The next was the request for help & the response. This could well be a puzzle in itself, the request was easy, it was sent to Umbrella to ask for assistance, the response however, was more puzzling, & it was impossible to know who the response was meant for. Finally was the riddle document, Leon guessed that they were clues for the puzzles in the Umbrella Laboratory but he still couldn't make sense of them, he figured that they would make more sense when they saw the puzzles. The list of names at the bottom were probably the names of Umbrella operatives but once again Leon couldn't be sure of this. Wait, Ada can't be with Umbrella, the information we have is already limited proof of their experiments, & there is no way they would put that information in our hands. I don't know who would though, who else is linked with the S.T.A.R.S? Leon sighed, he had managed to work out some of the puzzle but not enough of it to make a decision.  
  
Chris sighed, the car trip was long, hot & incredibly boring, although, according to the map, it was almost over. They would be arriving in Ada any time & it wouldn't take too much longer to get to Creek Lake from there. Chris was relieved to see the sign for Ada a few minutes later. He couldn't wait to get out of the car or look at the information.  
  
Ten minutes later & they had arrived at Creek Lake, Chris casually parked the car but didn't wait around inside. He walked towards the lodge & knocked on the open door. Leon emerged a few moments later.  
  
"Hi Leon." Chris said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, you're here. Wait a sec & I'll get the stuff." Leon said.  
  
Chris waited patiently for Leon, who returned with a few sheets of A4 a minute later.  
  
"This is everything?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't seem much but the information is all short-hand." Leon replied.  
  
"Did you find out where it came from?"  
  
"Not exactly. I know the person but I don't know who they represent or how they got the stuff."  
  
"Could they be with Umbrella?"  
  
"No. Umbrella wouldn't have risked putting this stuff in our hands, it could be minor proof to back up what we're saying."  
  
"You think? Well I guess we can debate the facts when we all look through it."  
  
Leon nodded & gestured for Chris to go ahead. Chris thought it was strange to look at the information outside but figured that Leon must have his reasons. Chris walked to the wooden table situated near the edge of the lake. Claire & the others also headed for the table. Chris waited for everyone else before sitting down himself.  
  
"So? What's the deal?" Claire asked casually.  
  
"Uh, well, I think you guys should look through this stuff yourselves. We can go through it afterwards." Leon replied hesitantly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jill asked.  
  
"No. Not particularly, I just have a lot going on all at the same time. Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Leon said.  
  
"Don't worry. You go ahead & think about yourself for a change. It'll be good for you." Claire interrupted.  
  
"So, do we know where it came from?" Barry asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, sort of. I've already explained it to Chris." Leon replied, then continued after a strange noise sounded.  
  
"Uh, you'll have to excuse me. Just take your time looking over everything."  
  
Chris nodded & moved aside. Claire looked at him in a puzzled manner so Chris shrugged. He knew what Claire meant though, Leon wasn't acting like himself, Claire knew better than anyone. Leon had stayed with the S.T.A.R.S for a couple of weeks but had been offered a job with an organisation that wanted the same thing as S.T.A.R.S, Umbrella being publicly seen for what they were & going to prison for it. Leon had accepted the position, partly because he was friends with a few of the members & partly because it made him more involved without, as he had put it 'being in the way'. Chris thought that Leon didn't feel he was up to the standard of the S.T.A.R.S, but hadn't asked him if this was the case. Leon was normally serious but not too much because he was always worried about getting on the wrong side of someone, now however, he seemed distracted, over-serious & maybe even secretive. Chris wasn't sure what to think & from the look on the other's faces, they didn't have a clue either. Chris looked at the three sheets the first & last were pretty much useless but the middle sheet was quite interesting & Chris understood perfectly what Leon had meant. This was no Umbrella trap. Chris contemplated using this as evidence but decided that it wouldn't be enough, they had to go to the base.  
  
Leon walked hastily towards the lodge. The 'noise' had been someone trying to contact the base. Leon picked up the receiver  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"Hey Kennedy, what's up? Just making sure that your little buddies ain't in the base is all." Rick said lightly.  
  
"In other words, you're bored."  
  
"Well, yeah, that too. You seen anymore of that lass?"  
  
"No. I doubt I will."  
  
"Pity. You should have introduced us."  
  
"Funny Rick, real funny. I should get back to them now."  
  
"Fine…but if you do bugger off to Albert Lea, be sure to let me know first."  
  
"Will do. I'll see you later, okay."  
  
Leon sighed. Rick was a pain in the ass when he was bored. Rick & Leon had gone to the same police academy but Rick had dropped when he decided he wanted to do other things. They had stayed in touch & had become good friends & it was Rick who had approached him when he was offered the position in the group. Leon shook off his thoughts & made his way back outside.  
  
Leon stepped outside & was surprised to see Chris & the others step round the corner.  
  
"What's the deal?" Leon asked.  
  
"You're acting weird Leon. We want to know what's going on." Claire replied in an almost bitchy manner.  
  
"People change. The guys don't want you looking at anything in the lodge, which is why you were meant to stay by the lake." He replied.  
  
"Why don't they want us in there?" Chris asked.  
  
"They don't want you getting the information they've worked hard to obtain." Leon replied callously.  
  
"Leon, who was the woman you two mentioned?" Jill asked carefully.  
  
"It doesn't matter. This doesn't concern her." Leon replied defensively.  
  
"We need to be kept in the loop." Barry said.  
  
"It doesn't concern you. It's the group's business, I can't talk about it." Leon replied.  
  
"Leon, why are you being like this? It isn't like you." Claire asked.  
  
"Sorry. Things are just different, that's all. I didn't mean to worry you." Leon replied sincerely.  
  
"Why don't we continue going through the information?" Chris suggested.  
  
Leon nodded & gestured for the others to go back to the table. He sighed, being back with the S.T.A.R.S was strange but it helped him realise just how much he had changed. Being with Rick & the others really had changed him, he was a much stronger person but he wasn't nearly so caring. Rick had told him that it was necessary, that caring for everyone was a stupid idea & that he had to change for his own good, Leon had reluctantly agreed to it at the time but now realised just how right Rick had been. Leon followed the S.T.A.R.S back to the bench & took a seat. His decision made, the S.T.A.R.S wouldn't be told what Ada had said, they were going to the Umbrella Base & they were going to take Umbrella down. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Claire sat down and looked at the documents again, still only skimming through them in an attempt to keep up with Leon and Chris. Claire was quite worried about Leon because of how differently he was acting towards them, Leon had always been the good, reliable rookie but now he was acting almost like he didn't care. She couldn't help wondering if the group Leon had joined was no good. What other explanation is there? He isn't acting at all like himself…he doesn't seem to care but Leon is the most caring guy I know…what could have happened to him? Claire sighed and continued to listen to the conversation.  
  
"I think we should check it out, we can't afford not to." Chris said.  
  
"I agree. We may never get another chance like this." Leon said.  
  
"What if it's a trap." Barry asked.  
  
"It's unlikely Umbrella would have given us this material." Chris retorted.  
  
"You have a point, I suppose. It would be a risky enterprise to give us this kind of material." Jill agreed.  
  
"Any thoughts Claire?" Leon asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, lets check it out. I guess we should risk it, there isn't really enough evidence here." Claire said.  
  
"Then it's settled. Let's go!" Chris replied.  
  
Claire looked over at Leon, she wasn't sure whether to say anything to him or not. She wanted to understand why he was acting so differently but she didn't want to pry, or upset him. She sighed and stood up, everyone seemed to be eager to go but Claire couldn't help thinking that Leon was keeping something from them. Something concerning that woman…but what and why would he keep something from us if we needed to know? You know what Claire? You're paranoid. This is really getting to you, just forget it. Leon is your friend and you're trying to make out that he's a traitor or something.  
  
She shook her head and smiled, she really was getting paranoid by the whole thing and she felt like an idiot for it.  
  
Claire looked at Chris and smiled, she could tell he was worried about her, he always was. Chris wanted nothing more than for her not to be wanted by Umbrella, so that she would be safe, though they both knew that would never happen and Claire didn't mind, Umbrella had to go down and she wanted to be there when it happened. Claire walked over to Leon and stood for a moment, until Leon had noticed her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Leon asked.  
  
"No. I wanted to apologise to you, for earlier." She replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was probably asking for it."  
  
Claire smiled and shook her head and Leon smiled back. Maybe he hasn't changed so much as you thought. Maybe he's just trying hard to be a professional. Claire looked to see what everyone else was doing. They would have to come up with some kind of plan before leaving but Claire wasn't sure if they would plan it out now or later, when they were on the road. She hoped the former would be the case.  
  
Jill looked at Barry, he didn't seem too confident about the mission. Or maybe he just misses Poly and Moira. He hasn't seen them for over a month now. Did you bother thinking about that? Jill sighed.  
  
"So, what are we doing?" Jill asked lightly.  
  
"Well, we need to know how to get to the island at the minute. Is there a bridge, or will we need a boat?" Chris replied.  
  
"Getting information on the place is the only way to know. Otherwise, take a raft thing in case." Leon replied.  
  
"We could contact the local police and ask them." Barry suggested.  
  
"And say what? We intend to go in to a secret Umbrella base and steal information to prove they're bad guys, so can you tell me if there's a bridge across?" Jill replied lightly but sarcastically.  
  
"I guess that was a stupid idea." Barry said.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just, this whole thing is pissing me off, we're S.T.A.R.S members for god sake, we should be able to do that." Jill replied, her frustration more than obvious.  
  
"Which is why we're doing this, to take them down so everything can go back to normal. Everything will be fine." Chris said reassuringly.  
  
"How will everything go back to normal? Our lives have been changed forever. It won't ever be the same as it was. And what about Leon? He won't have anything." Claire blurted.  
  
"You're right, it won't be the same but at least it'll be over. I'll be able to get another job too, so don't worry about that. This is the chance of a lifetime. We can't blow it." Leon said.  
  
"I agree. I know this isn't a fun idea for anyone but we have to do it. Not just for ourselves but for the entire world. Umbrella has to go down." Chris said, in an almost patriotic manner.  
  
Jill smiled, Chris was becoming a good leader and although he wouldn't except it himself, Jill and the others had. Chris was undoubtedly the leader of the group.  
  
"So when do we leave." Claire said unenthusiastically.  
  
"We need to be there just as it reaches nightfall. You know the deal Claire, lighten up, everything will be just fine." Chris replied.  
  
Jill vaguely managed to stop herself from laughing at the two of them. They were a real pair. Chris and Claire usually got along well but the thought of going back to an Umbrella base seemed to have bought everyone but Chris down. And Leon, he doesn't seem even remotely bothered either. Although he's not trying to boost moral like Chris is. She smiled again, Chris was cheering her up but not how he had intended to.  
  
"Well then, we'd better get planning before it gets too late." Jill said.  
  
The others nodded in agreement. Soon they would be in Albert Lea and they would be one step closer to the take down of Umbrella Inc. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
It wasn't until 2100 hours that they arrived at the lake, they had gone off road from highway 69 & driven to a location with the least distance between them & the island. They had brought a six-man raft with an underwater motor to reduce the noise. The 'extra seat' was perfect for the heavy equipment they had brought with them. Barry was currently going through the equipment, as gun specialist, it was his job to check that everything was in order. Barry sighed, he missed his daughters & his wife. I hope this is the last time we have to do this. I want to be able to be with my family, they've been through so much…Barry stopped that trail of thought when he saw Jill stick her head round the side of the van, Barry didn't want to worry the others.  
  
"You thinking about them?" Jill asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully this time it'll be over huh?" Barry replied.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so. We could all do with a break." Jill replied lightly.  
  
"Well, we'd better get on then." Barry said, before turning his attention back to the equipment. Chris had given them half an hour to get ready & to get to the island, so Barry knew he couldn't afford to dawdle. They had all decided to take more than just the standard firearms, they had learnt from their past mistakes.  
  
"How's it going?" Chris asked in a casual manner.  
  
"Almost done. There are two more to check after this one." Barry replied. Barry could tell Chris was eager to get moving.  
  
"Great. We're all done out here. Do you need a hand?" Chris asked. Barry shook his head & Chris walked off, leaving Barry to get on. Barry sighed, once again wishing that he was with his family. Though with the thought that this could be the last time he would ever have to leave them, he shook off his thoughts & got back to work, vowing not to think off his family again during the mission.  
  
Chris stood by the raft waiting for everyone, he was tired of waiting but he knew it would be worth it. Soon they would be in the base & they would get the proof they needed that Umbrella was conducting biological weapons research. Chris smiled at the thought of how gutted Umbrella would be when they were all sent in for life, how much they would regret screwing with the S.T.A.R.S. Chris looked round at the others & saw that Barry was done with the equipment. Chris helped Barry load the equipment onto the raft before allowing everyone else to get on. Leon had seemed a little on edge but Chris realised everyone was, they were just hiding it a little better. The mission was a big deal for everyone. Still, Leon has been a little off all day. He hasn't been acting at all like himself & Claire is convinced that he knows more than he's told us. Maybe he does, I mean, he looks like he's waiting for something to happen but he's still determined to go into the base. If I say something though…someone placing a hand on his shoulder brought Chris out of his thoughts.  
  
"Everything okay Chris?" Claire asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking." Chris replied, half embarrassed.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Just what you said earlier, I think it sounds more plausible then it did before."  
  
"Hmm, I know what you mean."  
  
"It's just, if I say something it could cause major problems but if I don't, we could be going in blind."  
  
"Well, maybe we should risk it. If this is a trap or something…"  
  
"You're right. I guess I should ask."  
  
Chris sighed, he had no idea what to say to Leon.  
  
"Um, Leon…I need to ask you something." Chris started.  
  
"Can't it wait until later?" Leon asked.  
  
"No, it's important."  
  
"Well? We can't wait around, so just make it quick, okay."  
  
"Yeah, it's just…well, it was suggested earlier that you were keeping information from us & with how you've been behaving, especially since we arrived here, I'm inclined to agree."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"I'd say this was pretty serious actually." Claire retorted.  
  
"Why would I keep anything from you?" Leon asked.  
  
"Why don't you tell us?" Chris suggested.  
  
"I'm not. I have no reason to." Leon replied.  
  
"Leon. We can't have you lying to us. This is our asses on the line. We're turning back unless we get answers, I won't risk everyone's lives on this." Chris retorted.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything. So I'm a little on edge, there isn't anything wrong with that." Leon replied.  
  
"It's to do with that woman isn't it? Are you trying to protect her by lying to us? Oh & yes, omitting information is still lying." Claire retorted.  
  
"This is crap. Ad…she has nothing to do with this." Leon argued.  
  
"Do you mean Ada? Is that what you were going to say?" Claire asked almost in a panic.  
  
"No. I told you, Ada died in Raccoon." Leon replied calmly.  
  
"Leon…did you see her? Is she the one that gave you this stuff?"  
  
"No. Ada didn't make it out of Raccoon. You're mistaken."  
  
"Don't lie to me! What did she say to you? Is it a trap?"  
  
"She's dead, okay? Just shut up! I don't want to talk about her."  
  
Claire was about to start again but Chris stopped her. Leon looked a state & Chris realised for the first time just how much Leon felt about Ada.  
  
"Look, I know you care about her but if she told you something, about why we were given the information we need to know, okay." Chris said softly.  
  
"She was scared of someone. She said I couldn't tell anyone I'd seen her. That's all I know. Okay?" Leon replied, he was close to tears.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry but we had to know. Let's get going." Chris replied. Everyone got in the raft & Chris turned on the motor. In about five minutes, they would be on the island. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
They arrived on the island at 2130 hours. Through the expanse of trees, a small building could be seen in the centre of the island. It was presumed to be a Watchman's office. Leon sighed, wondering if everything would be okay. She told me not to say anything but I did…she said 'he' would kill me but who is 'he'? Ada, I wish you had told me more. Leon sighed again, he had so many questions but he couldn't answer any of them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Claire asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. I was just thinking." He replied.  
  
"I am sorry. We just really needed to know…"  
  
"I know Claire. Don't worry about it. You can leave that to me."  
  
"Leon…"  
  
"Quiet. We're almost at the hut." Chris whispered.  
  
Leon glanced up & saw the wooden hut about ten feet away from him in a small clearing. Chris had signalled Barry to cover him & was heading for the hut. Chris entered the desolate looking hut & appeared a few moments later, Chris shrugged & Leon knew it meant that the hut was deserted.  
  
Leon entered the hut, it seemed to consist of three rooms, the one he currently stood in looked like a lounge, it had chairs, a television & bookshelves amongst other things. There was a door across from the one he had entered, which had a colourful plaque or picture to the side of it, Chris had tried the door but it was locked. Lemme guess, another one of Umbrella's puzzles, right? Chris called Jill in to open it with her lock pick but Jill had shrugged & told him it was too complicated. Leon entered the other unchecked room. It was an immaculately kept office. Leon noticed by chance a piece of paper of the floor, it was the only thing out of place. He picked it up & studied it:  
  
  
  
  
  
Slide Block Puzzle Explanation  
  
  
  
The slide block puzzle is solvable for all employees. It is a simple procedure of order.  
  
The puzzle is shown below in its unsolved mode:  
  
  
  
| | |M | | | |t-v | | | | | | | | | |t | | | |G | | | |ne-t | | | | |  
  
To solve it you simply have to get the virus codes in the right order whilst leaving the virus symbol visible. Pay attention to colour.  
  
Only authorised personnel may use the puzzle, no outsiders may gain entry to the complex.  
  
  
  
"This looks like…Chris!" Leon said.  
  
"What is it?" Chris asked.  
  
"Look at this."  
  
"The thing by the door."  
  
"Read it. Does it remind you of something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The document, 'virus ordered, green to grey."  
  
"That's what it means, pay attention to colour?"  
  
"Yeah. I think it's the order they were created, grey being oldest."  
  
"Then lets give it a try."  
  
Leon followed Chris back to the puzzle.  
  
"Okay, anyone good at the puzzles where you move the blocks around to make a picture?" Chris asked in a hopeful manner.  
  
"There is no picture." Claire stated.  
  
"I know that. We have to get certain blocks in the right place to unlock the door." Chris replied.  
  
"Whilst leaving the virus symbol uncovered." Leon added.  
  
"Do you know the order?" Jill asked.  
  
"Of course not." Chris replied.  
  
"It's the order the virus' were created, green being the newest & grey being the oldest." Leon said.  
  
"So we just need to work out which order they were created in…how hard could that be?" Claire said.  
  
"Well, the Mother Virus is the oldest." Chris started.  
  
"According to Alexander's memo & the Queen Ant report, the next one was the T-Virus, followed by the T-Veronica Virus." Claire continued.  
  
"So, did NE-T or G come next?" Barry asked.  
  
"NE-T had to come next. They had time to create the Nemesis before the G- Virus & T-Virus outbreak in Raccoon." Jill said firmly.  
  
"So, from top right to bottom left it is…M, T, T-V, NE-T & G. Can anyone do these things then?" Leon said.  
  
"I'll try." Claire said.  
  
Everyone stood back a little watching Claire in silent anticipation. If Claire managed to solve the puzzle, they would be in the complex.  
  
Five minutes later & Claire finally solved the puzzle.  
  
"Well done Claire! You too Leon." Chris said.  
  
Leon nodded & waited for everyone to enter the narrow hallway. At the end was a ladder, which presumably led directly into the base. When Leon reached the bottom of the ladder, he had no doubt that he was in an Umbrella base, plain concrete was all that could be seen, the boring, dull grey he had gotten so used to in Raccoon. He looked around, counting the doors, in an attempt to figure out how many rooms they would have to search. He could only count five.  
  
"Let's start there." Chris said, pointing to one of the doors.  
  
They walked towards the door & were not surprised to find it locked.  
  
"Can you open this one?" Chris asked.  
  
"I think so, it doesn't look too complex." Jill replied.  
  
Leon looked around the rest of the hall whilst he waited for Jill. The balcony hallway was huge. Just like the lab had been, Umbrella must like doing things big. Leon heard a 'click' & turned round, Jill had successfully picked the lock & was now entering the room.  
  
"Shit!" Jill said, which was shortly followed by a gunshot.  
  
Leon peered into the room, there had been a zombie in the room, which was now lying in a pool of its own blood. Jill had managed a perfect head shot.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It just surprised me a little." Jill replied.  
  
Leon looked at the plaque on the door. D. Heirati…one of the things on the list, so does that make them key people in the base? Leon entered the room & looked around, the place was a real mess. Considering it had a zombie roaming around you can't really be surprised. Was that D. Heirati? I wonder…Leon saw another door & tried to open it.  
  
"Jill, can you open this?" Leon asked.  
  
"I can try." Jill replied.  
  
"Try this first." Chris said. He had a key in his hand. Chris threw the key to Leon & carried on searching.  
  
"It fits, great." Leon said.  
  
"Then I guess that saves me the trouble." Jill said lightly.  
  
Leon nodded & then entered the room. Leon presumed that it was the private quarters of D. Heirati & thought that his guess about the people on the list was right. Unlike the office, the private quarters was tidy, a piece of paper lay on a desk near the bed, Leon picked it up & read it:  
  
1  
  
2 Report on the Ma-47 (Slasher)  
  
The Ma-47 was formerly an ape, which is still evident from its appearance. The Ma-47 has clawed hands & feet. It is no longer covered in fur, instead it has decaying skin, like that of a zombie.  
  
The Ma-47s usually move around in a group & will often surround their prey before killing & eating it. This method has proved most effective for the creatures; nothing has escaped them as of yet.  
  
The Ma-47s are slow moving on the ground, if they take to using pipes, or some other means of 'swinging', they are much faster. However, they rarely choose this method of attack. It also seems that this heightens the rate of decay in the creatures. It was suggested by one of the researchers that the Ma-47s know this & so prefer not to use this method unless necessary. This idea has been ignored, as it is near impossible that the Ma-47s could posses such knowledge.  
  
The Ma-47s have been deemed fairly successful, though they have yet to be perfected, they use their long arms to gain reach of their prey without being in physical danger themselves, their method of surrounding their prey is also highly successful. We shall continue experimentation with the creatures & find a way of slowing their decay.  
  
Zack Rommany  
  
  
  
Leon walked back into the office with the document & held it out for Chris to take.  
  
"You're doing pretty well at finding this stuff." Chris said.  
  
Jill walked over to read the document as well.  
  
"Wasn't this mentioned on one of the documents? Worries, or something like that?" Jill asked.  
  
"I think you're right. I'm not surprised really, they don't sound too pleasant." Chris replied.  
  
"So, the last worry, or rather the first worry on the list, was the In-05s, I would guess that would mean that they're worse than these. So I hope we find out about them before we meet them." Leon said.  
  
"The next room, or rather two rooms, are useless. Did you guys find anything?" Claire asked after entering the room.  
  
"Leon found a creature description but it doesn't directly link to Umbrella." Chris said.  
  
"We know what to look out for though." Claire said.  
  
They left the room & headed for the third one along. Leon looked at the door plaque of the room Claire & Barry had gone through as he passed. He was not surprised to see another name from the list, A. Thompson. The room they arrived at was labelled 'Control Room' & Jill informed them that there was no way that they were getting in without the key. It was decided that the key to the control room was the priority, everyone thought that they would be most likely to find proof in there than anywhere else.  
  
Jill looked at the lock again before she headed for the next room. She had never seen locks as complicated as the ones in this base. Not even the ones in the mansion were this hard. She was slightly bewildered by it, she had never had so many problems with picking locks before. Jill had noticed that Leon had been paying attention to the door plaques & by inspecting the one on the next room she could understand why. C. Sanders, from the weird list, so they were all names of people in the facility…Jill looked at Leon, surprised by how observant he was. He had found two useful documents & had noticed the relevance of the door plaques, which everyone else had failed to do.  
  
"Not bad Leon. You're doing really well at this." Jill said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leon asked, clearly confused.  
  
"The plaques. I saw you looking at them. This one is C. Sanders, what were the two others?"  
  
"D. Heirati & A. Thompson."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't think it was important."  
  
Jill nodded & turned her attention to unlocking the door. She couldn't shake off the feeling that they would all be grateful for Leon being with them. He was proving to be a very good officer indeed.  
  
The room was the same as the other one had been, an office & private quarters. It didn't take long to realise that C. Sanders didn't have anything useful either. The final room belonged to the writer of the report on the Ma-47s, Z. Rommany. Once again, the office was empty of anything important, as was the private quarters.  
  
"Next stop, B2." Chris said.  
  
Jill followed behind everyone else, so she could keep an eye on Leon. His insight was quite spectacular, he was noticing things none of the others were. Once they reached the bottom, Chris, Claire & Barry headed right, there were four doors, three read 'dormitories' & the other one 'kitchen'. Leon on the other hand, seemed more interested in the left-hand side. When she looked where he was, she saw a notice attached to the door. She walked over to it, followed by Leon.  
  
The document read:  
  
3 Epsilon Laboratory Access  
  
The new Tyrant is located in the Epsilon Laboratory.  
  
E Lab is the storage & research area for the Extirpate.  
  
It is off-limits to all employees bar:  
  
Base Commander Danny Heirati  
  
& the Head Researchers;  
  
A. Thompson,  
  
C. Sanders &  
  
Z. Rommany  
  
All other employees who enter this area will be shot on sight.  
  
You have been warned!  
  
Jill looked at Leon, who was still reading the warning. How does he notice this stuff so easily when none of the rest of us do? Maybe he's just a natural, I don't think he knows any more than he's told us.  
  
"Do you think this links in with any of the documents?" Jill asked.  
  
"Maybe. We know who the people are now at least. Got it! 'E lab = Creature'. It has to be a password, Epsilon Laboratory access is Extirpate, it has to be." Leon replied enthusiastically.  
  
"You're pretty good at this puzzle stuff." Jill replied.  
  
"Maybe I am now but I wasn't in Raccoon. I guess I've had a lot of practice since then though." Leon replied.  
  
"So, there's only one clue left. 'S.M = Name to code'. Any ideas?"  
  
"Haven't seen anything linking to that I don't think."  
  
"Oh well. Just keep a look out."  
  
Leon nodded in response. Jill smiled, so far, her prediction was right. She was very grateful to have him around.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Chris asked.  
  
"We'll check out this side. See what we can find." Jill replied.  
  
"All right. Just be careful. We'll be in the kitchen then the dorms."  
  
Jill nodded & signalled for Leon to go first.  
  
Chris entered the kitchen first, he had his Beretta out & ready. As soon as the door was closed behind him & the others, they were attacked. Chris recognised the creatures from the document he had not long read.  
  
"The Ma-47s. Be careful & don't get surrounded." Chris said quickly, recalling what the document had warned.  
  
"Surround & kill right? Will head-shots work?" Claire asked.  
  
"Probably. It's our best bet of getting out alive." Chris replied.  
  
"So stop talking & start shooting." Barry suggested.  
  
Chris trained his gun on the closest Ma-47, the report had been very accurate. Chris counted five but he thought that there would probably be more. Chris aimed carefully, he didn't want to waste any ammunition, or risk giving the creatures time to surround them. Chris was just about to fire when one of the creatures attacked him from above, Chris stumbled backwards, the sharp, five-inch claw, narrowly missing his head. Chris hit the wall hard but kept his wits, Chris ducked the second swipe & took a shot at the creature. So much for them staying on the ground…The creature fell to the ground head first but within a matter of seconds it had flipped up & was once again on the attack. Chris re-aimed & hit the Ma-47 perfectly, it fell to the ground, blood pouring from the neat little hole in its head.  
  
"Head-shots work. These things go on the ceiling too, so be careful." Chris said.  
  
"Are you okay Chris? That thing didn't get you do it?" Claire asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just be careful, okay." Chris replied.  
  
Chris turned his attention back to the creatures & was surprised to see that they had backed off. The Ma-47s were gathered in the centre of the room. Chris wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried.  
  
Chris looked at Claire & Barry, they looked just as confused as he felt.  
  
"Should we leave while we have the chance?" Chris suggested.  
  
"That might be a good idea." Claire agreed.  
  
They started edging back towards the door, not wanting to turn their backs on the grotesque creatures. Just as they reached the door the creatures let out a strange howl & headed towards them. Chris fired at the closest creature, which fell to the ground only meters away from him. The creatures were using the pipes along the ceiling of the room, this action had greatly increased the speed of the creatures. Just like that stupid document said. Damn this! Chris fired up towards another of the creatures but the creature dodged the bullet & continued towards him. Chris commando- rolled aside, only barely escaping the attack, as the long talon skimmed his vest. Claire & Barry were also facing the same kind of problems. Chris looked around the room quickly, hoping there was something they could use to get an advantage. Bingo! Chris saw a gas canister at the back of the room, where most of the creatures had remained, Chris quickly moved away from a creature that had started towards him & took aim. Chris took a shot at the canister, the canister exploded on impact with the bullet. A bright light & a loud noise followed the searing shock wave. Chris shut his eyes & protected his face with his arms. Once the light faded, Chris lowered his arms & looked around the room. The creatures closest to the canister had been blown to pieces, the ones further away had been mutilated. Only three creatures remained & were, at presented, blinded by the light. Chris took aim & picked them off one at a time.  
  
"Thanks Chris, good thinking." Barry said in a relieved manner.  
  
"Yeah, well done Chris!" Claire said.  
  
"Let's carry on, & be more careful." Chris said.  
  
Claire & Barry nodded before leaving the room. Chris took one more look around before leaving as well. They entered the dormitories next. They each took a separate dormitory to look through. There were blood patches scattered though out the room but there were no bodies, or creatures. Chris looked around but didn't think that he would find anything useful. He heard a strange, muted buzzing sound, along the lines of a bee or a fly. A moment later he heard Claire scream. Claire! Damn it, now what? Chris hurried to the dormitory Claire had been searching, hoping that he would get to her in time. Please be okay Claire, you can't get hurt…Chris entered the room. There was a large insect flying around the room, Barry had arrived before him & was trying to kill it. Chris looked around frantically for Claire, he saw her lying on the floor next to one of the beds.  
  
"Claire!" Chris shouted before running to her.  
  
"I'm okay Chris, the stupid thing bit me, I didn't even know it was there." Claire said in a reassuring tone but weakly.  
  
"Do you feel okay? Where did it get you?"  
  
"I'm okay. I was bitten on my thigh, left leg. Can you check it for me? I don't really want to move just yet."  
  
Chris nodded & moved her hand away from the wound.  
  
"Got it!" Barry declared triumphantly.  
  
"Great. What is it?" Chris asked.  
  
"Looks like a gnat." Barry replied.  
  
"My leg?" Claire asked.  
  
"It's swollen, it's a bit discoloured as well." Chris replied.  
  
"Looks poisoned." Barry added.  
  
"Great! Oh that's just great!" Claire said sarcastically.  
  
"Just calm down. The less you move the better. We should wait here for Leon & Jill." Chris suggested.  
  
Jill entered the room directly opposite them, closely followed by Leon. The sign read 'Alpha Laboratory'. The lab was crawling with zombies but there was a large work top separating them from the zombies.  
  
"This'll be fun." Jill said sarcastically.  
  
"It'll be easy with the divider & well worth the effort. Where better to get proof then the labs?" Leon retorted.  
  
Jill nodded in agreement. & who better to find the proof than Leon?  
  
3.1 Jill removed the Beretta M92FS from her holster & took aim. The zombies didn't currently pose any threat, which was a real change from the nightmares in the Spencer Estate & in Raccoon City. Jill & Leon both fired at the zombie hordes, Jill noticed Leon moving towards the blockade & stopped firing.  
  
3.2 "What are you doing?" Jill asked.  
  
"Saving ammo." Leon replied.  
  
Makes sense, I guess, still…I'm not too happy about getting near those things. Leon aimed for the head of one of the zombies & fired, the zombie dropped immediately to the floor. Jill reluctantly joined him & they both quickly cleared the room of the undead. Jill sighed in relief when they had finished.  
  
"You seem to have learnt a lot but you don't seem nearly afraid enough of these things." Jill said lightly.  
  
"There wasn't anything to worry about. I've learnt a lot from Rick & the others. I know how to handle things better now & what to look out for." Leon replied.  
  
"Is that why you've been doing so well?" Jill asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah. One of the guys used to work here as a security guard. He said that everything had to be kept perfect but that important documents were usually left lying around to be looked at."  
  
"Does he know what they were researching?"  
  
"A new virus. It'll all be on tape. The key is in here, the meeting room, or E Lab."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this?"  
  
"Tony didn't want me to. He wanted me to handle it. He said that I should try to look good too but then, that's nothing new for him…"  
  
"Leon…oh, forget it. Chris won't be too happy though."  
  
"I know. Shall we look for the key now?"  
  
Jill nodded. I can't believe he didn't tell us that earlier! Still, I guess it isn't important. He seems really loyal to everyone…  
  
"This isn't what we were looking for but…" Leon started.  
  
"But? What is it?" Jill asked.  
  
"The In-05 report. Our final creature."  
  
"Do I really want to read it?"  
  
Leon shrugged, Jill walked over to Leon & read the report at the same time as him. Jill was a little worried about the creature because of the list. The document read as follows:  
  
Report on the In-05 (Mozi)  
  
The In-05s are mutated variants from gnats, which have grown to a foot in length. Their appearance is still like that of a gnat except for the increased size. We felt that this would make it easier to lay blame on other sources, such as radiation.  
  
The In-05s attack like regular gnats, their bites however, are poisonous. The area around the bite will swell and will shows signs of poison; this can be cured by a blue herb.  
  
There are both male and female versions of the In-05s; it is the female versions that are the ones to be most concerned with. A female In-05 may implant eggs into the victim when they attack it. These implanted eggs will move to the gut of the victim and begin to pupate. Once the eggs hatch, the Mozi larvae eat their way out of the victim, via the intestines and out through the stomach area. The larvae then enter cocoons, which hatch into fully-grown In-05s within an hour.  
  
Also, see the LM-V13 report for further information.  
  
Charlie Sanders  
  
Jill looked at Leon in a concerned manner.  
  
"They really don't sound very nice." Jill said.  
  
"Agreed. Should we show Chris?" Leon asked.  
  
"I think we had better. If they run into these things…"  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
Jill & Leon left the laboratory & headed for the dormitories to find Chris & the others. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Leon stepped out of the laboratory hallway closely followed by Jill. Leon stood for a moment, rather than continuing towards the dormitories.  
  
"What is it?" Jill asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I just...maybe we should check the meeting room before we go to the others." Leon replied hesitantly.  
  
"Well...I guess it would be pointless dragging everyone along, especially since it won't take us long...okay, let's check it out." Jill replied.  
  
Leon nodded & made his way to the meeting room. A quick sweep of the room would tell them whether the control room key was in there & accessible, or in the hidden laboratory, which would make things much more difficult.  
  
Chris looked at Claire, wondering what he was supposed to do. Claire's hurt, Leon & Jill are by themselves somewhere in this complex. I don't know what that thing was that attacked Claire. Maybe they've found something but they don't know it's important, I should find Jill & Leon.  
  
"Barry, look after Claire for me, I'm gonna check on Jill & Leon." Chris said as lightly as he could.  
  
"You've got it Chris." Barry replied.  
  
"Be careful Chris." Claire said as he was leaving.  
  
Chris left the dorm, closing the door behind him & headed for the other side of the hallway. He stopped as he reached the door, noticing that there was another room with an open door. Maybe I should try door number two...Chris turned & entered the open doorway.  
  
"Jill! It is you two." Chris said in a surprised manner.  
  
"Chris? Is something wrong?" Jill asked startled.  
  
"Well...It's Claire, she's hurt." Chris replied.  
  
"What happened?" Leon asked calmly.  
  
"Some giant bug bit her..." Chris trailed off after Jill & Leon exchanged a worried look.  
  
"What kind of bug?" Jill asked slowly.  
  
"A...gnat or something...I guess." Chris replied hesitantly.  
  
"Chris...I think you should read this." Leon said, his worry showing.  
  
"Shit...Where did you find this?" Chris asked.  
  
"A lab. We were looking for the key to the control room, maybe we'll find more out there." Leon replied.  
  
"Looking? How do you know to look?" Chris asked almost hesitantly.  
  
"Long story...huh? This would be our key." Leon stated.  
  
"Chris...we all need to check it out." Jill continued.  
  
But how did they know to look here for the key? Chris! Claire is in trouble, it doesn't matter right now. Chris sighed & nodded before leaving the room & heading back to the dormitory where he had left Claire.  
  
Leon walked behind Jill feeling lousy for not telling everyone what he knew about the base. Chris was going to ask a lot of questions & although Jill had been fine with his explanation, he had a feeling that Chris wouldn't be so trusting. But then, he wouldn't be wrong not to would he? By the end of this, regardless of whether we take Umbrella down or not, they're all gonna hate me. Leon sighed & caught up with Chris, who had just entered a room. Chris was giving Barry instructions when Jill & Leon entered.  
  
"How are you feeling Claire?" Leon asked sincerely.  
  
"Well enough to get to the control room." Claire replied lightly.  
  
Leon nodded in response & left to unlock the control room.  
  
The room wasn't how Leon had imagined it. One wall was lined with TV screens as Leon had expected but the rest of the room was lined with filing cabinets & small tables with separate monitors. Leon looked around the room when something caught his attention. Bingo! Another document. Leon walked over to the document & read it.  
  
  
  
LM-V13 Report  
  
The LM-V13 is an antitoxin vaccine, which is in the form of a liquid medicine. We decided that it would be more appropriate for this to be synthesized & by doing so, it increases the security of the vaccine.  
  
The LM-V13 will cure the poison & swelling caused by the In-05 bites, as will a blue herb. Unlike a blue herb however, the LM-V13 will also destroy any implanted eggs. It is always better therefore, to take the LM-V13 if bitten by an In-05.  
  
The LM-V13 is stored in three parts: subsidiary, base & medium. These are located in three different laboratories. The synthesis machine is located in a forth laboratory.  
  
It is advisable to administer the vaccine within 30 minutes of being bitten, since the pupation time is 30 - 60 minutes.  
  
Head Researcher  
  
Amy Thompson  
  
  
  
Oh shit...Lets see, four labs, Alpha had the synthesis machine, so Beta, Gamma & Delta must have the three parts. Since there's no way they would store it in Epsilon. The last puzzle...S.M=name to code...could S.M stand for synthesis machine? If so, we have to find a code to translate LM-V13 into.  
  
"Leon, did you find anything?" Jill's troubled voice asked from behind.  
  
"Hmm...the follow-up document of the In-05 report." Leon replied.  
  
Chris took the document from Leon & started reading through it.  
  
"Anything else?" Jill asked.  
  
"Nothing good, just a theory." Leon replied half-heartedly.  
  
"So, what is it?" Jill asked.  
  
"S.M=name to code. S.M is an abbreviation for synthesis machine, so to use the synthesis machine we have to find a code to translate the name...as well as three base components." Leon replied.  
  
"Shit. That could take forever." Jill said.  
  
"Well we have 25 minutes." Chris stated.  
  
"We should give 5 minutes to these CCTV recordings, if we can't find anything then we'll have to rely on the labs for an answer." Leon suggested, more to Chris than anyone else.  
  
"Hmm, I'd rather not wait but this could be our only way to find the code." Chris agreed.  
  
Everyone searched the room for something labeled LM-V13 or In-05. When time was almost up, Jill found an on-line surveillance camera labeled 'Bathroom - In-05 progress'. Everyone crowded round the small monitor & watched in horror as the picture came into focus. A man had locked himself in a shower cubicle, whilst the rest of the room was full of In-05s & the occasional corpse. Suddenly, the man started to convulse. Only moments later, maroon liquid started to emerge from the stomach area of the man's screaming body. A minute after, flesh & clothing peeled away to reveal a small, pale larvae. The screeching, pallid creature exited from where the intestines & stomach should have been. It then scurried across the corpse & into a corner, leaving a trail of blood across the floor, yet more blood slowly oozed from the man's wound. The sickly, unearthly being then proceeded to wrap itself in a silky mesh, a cocoon from which it would emerge a fully-grown In-05.  
  
"Oh shit..." Claire barely whispered, her fear & the fear of everyone else in the room was more than apparent.  
  
"It's okay Claire. All we have to do is go to the lab. You don't have anything to worry about. Chris, you should take Claire to Alpha, we can get the parts." Leon said calmly.  
  
"If you're right, there's still the puzzle." Claire replied.  
  
"Don't worry about that. It'll be as easy as the rest." Leon replied.  
  
"You seem awfully confident." Barry said, confused.  
  
"Maybe...Anyway, we should get started." Leon replied.  
  
Leon left the room & headed back towards the labs before anyone else started with questions. Claire doesn't have time for them to question me, then again, they don't have time for it either...Leon ignored his nagging conscience & continued to the lab hallway, his guilt would have to wait because the In-05 larvae wouldn't. Leon entered the lab corridor & turned left. He encountered a door labeled Beta Laboratory just around the corner. Leon took out a notepad & jotted down the code above the door before continuing to do so with the others. He then walked back to Beta & entered it to find the first of the vaccine parts.  
  
Chris sat with Claire in Alpha lab. He was paying close attention to his watch, silently praying that they would make it in time to save Claire.  
  
"You think Leon's right? That it'll be easy?" Claire asked.  
  
"I think Leon knows more than he's telling. When we have this antidote for you we have serious questioning to do." Chris replied.  
  
"You really think so? Leon wouldn't betray us."  
  
"I really hope you're right Claire but either way, he does know more than we do, that much is obvious. His confidence with all the puzzles here is strange as well..."  
  
"Well, if you're that convinced then I'll back you. I guess he has been acting weird throughout the mission. I just...he hates Umbrella too, so he can't be a traitor."  
  
"Who says its Umbrella? That woman wasn't with Umbrella & neither was Wesker. Maybe he's joined up with that girl, he cares a lot about her after all."  
  
"I hope not Chris, I really do. Leon is a good guy..."  
  
Chris didn't respond, realizing how much the conversation was upsetting Claire. He had just checked his watch again when Leon, Jill & Barry entered the room. Still got 10 minutes, hopefully they've got everything.  
  
"So, do I get cured like you promised?" Claire asked lightly.  
  
Leon nodded. "Yeah, like I said, no problem."  
  
"So get on with." Chris said harshly.  
  
Leon casually walked to the synthesis machine & typed onto the keypad before placing in the 3 vaccine parts, much to Chris' disgust. How can he be so calm? Doesn't he care that she's sick?  
  
"There, all done. Take this Claire." Leon said casually as he handed Claire the vaccine.  
  
"Thanks. Hope this thing works..." Claire replied.  
  
A minute later Claire had fallen to sleep & seemed to be getting better.  
  
"Now that's over...you have some explaining to do Kennedy." Chris said harshly.  
  
"What is your problem? That a rookie's out doing you?" Leon snapped back.  
  
"My problem is the knowledge you have, how calm you are about everything here, you know a damn sight more than what you've told us. Not only is that a problem but so is how you got the information." Chris retorted.  
  
"As I explained to Jill, there's a guy at the base who used to work here, that's why I know more than you about this place, as for my attitude, well, I learnt a few with the group." Leon replied almost smugly.  
  
"You expect me to buy the first part of that? The second part is questionable but more possible. Why keep it from us then? Why not warn us about everything? Claire wouldn't be hurt then."  
  
"I didn't say that I knew everything. Just the puzzles & 3 possible locations of the control room key. That's it."  
  
"Chris, I know you're worried an' all but Leon is one of us, a good guy, trying to take down Umbrella." Jill said pleadingly.  
  
"Fine, I'll drop it...for now at least." Chris said reluctantly.  
  
There's more to this, he feels guilty, I can see it in his eyes, he's either sold out, or he's being black mailed. Either way, we have to be careful.  
  
The door opened & a young man entered.  
  
"Chris Redfield right? I don't think we ever got introduced." The man said sarcastically.  
  
"Who are you?" Chris asked feeling very confused.  
  
"My name is Steve Burnside, not that it matters." The man replied.  
  
"Claire's friend from Rockfort? No, you can't be..." Chris asked.  
  
"You've forgotten what you were told already?" Steve continued.  
  
"Did Wesker do this? Are you working for him?" Chris asked, more than a little concerned.  
  
"Yes, that's right. He wanted to see you personally but he has more important things to attend to. Though I'm sure he'll see you as soon as he can. I'm here to say hello in his place, as well as my mission of course."  
  
"Did Wesker set this up? Is he the one that sent us the information?"  
  
"Not directly but yes, he was behind it all. It's a game of cat & mouse you see. One that will end when you both meet next."  
  
"What about Claire?"  
  
"...What difference does she make to this?"  
  
"Don't you realize how upset she'd be?"  
  
"It's tough. Quiz master, I've been watching you, the answer to Epsilon if you please."  
  
"Don't say anything." Chris said forcefully.  
  
"Let me put this in an other way..." Steve trailed off & grabbed Jill by the throat before continuing. "I'm enhanced in the same way as Wesker, I get the answer, or your friend loses her head. Which will it be?"  
  
"Chris?" Leon asked.  
  
"All right. We have no choice." Chris replied.  
  
"I haven't seen the puzzle, so I don't know for sure but I think its Extirpate." Leon replied.  
  
"After the Tyrant...Will it really be that simple? You're coming with me in case you're wrong. Got it?" Steve ordered.  
  
Leon walked towards Steve.  
  
"Leon!" Chris called.  
  
"We don't have much choice Chris." Leon replied.  
  
Steve pushed Jill away & grabbed Leon, pulling him out of the room.  
  
"Shit...Are you okay Jill?" Chris asked.  
  
"Fine. What about Leon?" Jill replied, asking a question of her own.  
  
"We'll look for him when Claire wakes up." Chris replied.  
  
Chris stood in front of his sister hoping that she would wake up soon, before anything happened. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Steve stood patiently round the corner, waiting for the S.T.A.R.S to leave the laboratory.  
  
"You won't hurt them will you?" Leon asked, his guilt showing.  
  
"Well, I may have a little fun but the S.T.A.R.S are Wesker's game not mine." Steve replied.  
  
"It's over when you get the sample right?"  
  
"Not quite. You have to have a sample as well, in case something goes wrong. If that happens, Ada will be sent to collect it."  
  
"What could go wrong?"  
  
"The Tyrant."  
  
"That thing is programmed for us though..."  
  
"Yeah, I know that but...if it got out & tried to hurt Claire..."  
  
"I understand exactly what you mean."  
  
Steve signaled Leon to be quiet as the lab door opened. Talking could be heard.  
  
"So what exactly happened to Leon?" Claire asked.  
  
"We don't have time Claire, we have to find him." Chris replied.  
  
"We should check the other labs, there isn't anyway to Epsilon in there. So, let's go to Beta." Jill suggested.  
  
They were then heard to walk away, as soon as Steve heard the door close, he ushered Leon round the corner.  
  
"So, where is the entrance?" Steve asked.  
  
"Here..." Leon walked over to a computer console & pushed an ominous looking button. The console moved aside, revealing a doorway.  
  
"Smart. So, were you right?"  
  
"It's an anagram, let's see...yeah, Extirpate will fit."  
  
Leon pressed a few keys & the red light turned green. Leon opened the door & turned back to Steve.  
  
"Do I have to go in there? I don't want to see that thing." Leon said.  
  
"Afraid so Kennedy, I need your help in there." Steve replied.  
  
"Wonderful." Leon replied sarcastically before entering the lab.  
  
Wonderful indeed. You really have no idea how delicate this procedure is. Steve half-smiled & proceeded into the lab. He stood for a moment, dumbfounded by the tyrant.  
  
"Shit...Let's make sure this thing doesn't get out." Steve said.  
  
"I have every intention of doing just that." Leon replied.  
  
"You know, you should think about joining us, you could be with your gal then, her work's been lacking since the R.I."  
  
"I can't. I won't betray the others. I'm only doing this because I have to, for Ada's sake."  
  
"Hmm, still, the S.T.A.R.S are a lost cause. They'll never get the proof they need & even if they do Umbrella will knock it down. Our group on the other hand, has the capabilities & resources."  
  
"So why don't you do something?"  
  
"We will. When we're ready. Anyway, back to work."  
  
Leon nodded & they both set to work, gaining the precious samples of the T- E virus.  
  
Claire stood in Beta whilst everyone else searched for the entrance to the secret laboratory. Why won't Chris tell me what happened? I don't understand what's going on. Claire looked up, removing the confusion from her head.  
  
"Chris. What happened?" Claire asked forcefully.  
  
"Claire please. We can talk later okay. Leon is in trouble." Jill said.  
  
"There isn't anything here, there isn't any room for another lab. Besides which, I left something in Alpha." Claire retorted.  
  
"Fine, we'll pop back then move on to Gamma." Chris said.  
  
Claire walked back, suddenly sure that Alpha held the answer. When they entered the room they were surprised to see that a large computer panel had moved, revealing a door.  
  
"So...it was here all along?" Barry asked.  
  
"Should we go in, is the question." Jill said.  
  
"Yes. We have to be careful though." Chris replied.  
  
Claire followed the others into the hidden laboratory, a sudden feeling of dread sweeping over her. Something bad was going to happen.  
  
The laboratory was completely empty & surprisingly, still sterile. It was impossible to tell that there had been a spill in this room, everything was still in its proper place, just waiting to be used. At the back of the room stood a large cylinder, a stasis tube containing a large humanoid creature. Claire walked towards it as her mind slowly fed her the information of the creature.  
  
The creature had the normal proportions of a woman, even the clothing seemed, normal. Black ankle boots, combat pants & a khaki T-shirt. It even had long black hair. The similarity ended there however, the creature was 7 ½ feet tall, with long muscular legs & cold, white, unfeeling eyes. Its skin was a strange grayish purple which appeared to have a rubbery texture. It's right hand was normal, its left hand however, was a single blade, 2 foot in length.  
  
Claire stared in horror as it finally sunk in that the creature in front of her had once been a beautiful woman.  
  
"My god..." Claire whispered. "How could they have done this?"  
  
Her thoughts were cut short at the sound of a door slamming shut.  
  
"I'll check it out. You guys wait in Alpha." Chris said quickly.  
  
As they all left, little did they know that, slowly but surely, the liquid in the T-010 container was draining... 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Chris walked out of Alpha lab & headed towards the main hall, gun in hand. He was surprised to see Leon & Steve near the stairs.  
  
"Freeze." Chris said firmly.  
  
Steve turned round, seeming startled. Leon simply stood by the banister at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Well, Mr Redfield wants to play does he? Bring it on." Steve said.  
  
Chris slowly edged his way towards Leon, Steve however, seemed intent to fight Chris. Steve ran towards Chris & knocked his gun away before he even realized what was going on. All too suddenly, Chris was back to a familiar situation, him being completely outclassed by a biologically enhanced being. Just as with Wesker, Chris was helpless against Steve.  
  
Why doesn't Leon do something...  
  
"Chris!" Claire cried.  
  
"Stay back Claire. It's too dangerous." Leon said calmly.  
  
"Leon!? What's going on?" Jill asked, unable to hide her surprise.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Chris picked a fight with the wrong person & I intend to stay out of it." Leon replied, his emotions completely unreadable.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Claire asked.  
  
"Nothing. I know there isn't anything I can do about this, so..." Leon trailed off, seeming not to be worried about the situation.  
  
"Chris could die Leon! Don't you care?" Claire retorted.  
  
"Chris will be a little bruised at most. There isn't anything to worry about." Leon replied.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Jill asked cautiously.  
  
"Have you forgotten Alpha already?" Leon replied blankly.  
  
"About Wesker?" Barry asked.  
  
"That's right. He isn't allowed to do anything serious to any of you because Wesker wants all of you." Leon replied.  
  
"Claire...get out, okay?" Chris barely managed. Claire hadn't realized it was Steve yet & he didn't want her to. Suddenly there was a roar, a tyrant.  
  
"You idiots...you went into Epsilon didn't you? You let the Tyrant out? The T-010 is programmed to kill you all." Steve said in an annoyed manner.  
  
"Steve! No, it can't be...Why are you hurting Chris?" Claire said in disbelief.  
  
"Claire...Look, you have to get out before the Tyrant finds you, it can be locked in here." Steve replied.  
  
"So you're helping us now." Jill said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't have you people dying, that would stop Wesker getting his revenge on you." Steve replied spitefully.  
  
At that moment, Extirpate broke through the wall right next to where Claire was standing. She was knocked back but not hurt. The Extirpate turned its attention to Claire & started to walk towards her.  
  
"Shit...Kennedy, catch. You know what to do with it right?" Steve said.  
  
"Yeah." Leon replied quickly.  
  
Steve then made his way towards the Tyrant in an attempt to save Claire.  
  
"Stay back!" Claire screamed.  
  
"Claire, head towards the stairs, follow Kennedy out of here." Steve said calmly before attacking the T-010. Steve saw Claire run towards Leon.  
  
"This is suicide!" Leon shouted.  
  
"Just get her out of here Kennedy!" Steve called back.  
  
Leon started up the stairs, Claire & the S.T.A.R.S following. Steve turned his attention to Extirpate, determined to give them as much time to escape as he could. Steve fought valiantly, avoiding the huge blade that was formerly a woman's hand. Steve pounded the creature's head as hard as he could but the creature managed to knock him off balance. Steve lost his life when the blade pierced his chest, destroying what had once been his heart. He died instantly, his very last thoughts of Claire...I love you Claire, be safe... 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Leon ran up to the top of the stairs & then turned to watch Steve as the others followed, Leon turned away just too late, seeing in all the bloody gore, Steve's heart impaled on the 2 foot blade that was Extirpate's left hand. Leon involuntarily cringed at the horrific sight before he forced himself to look away & carry on.  
  
"Leon, what did Steve give you?" Claire asked, innocently enough.  
  
"A detonator. When he dragged me with him he told me that he'd set up a wall of C4 just in case Extirpate got out." Leon replied with little emotion.  
  
"Did he mention me?" Claire asked sadly.  
  
"Yes. He loved you a lot Claire..." Leon said, and then trailed off, seeing the somber expression on Claire's face.  
  
Leon continued down the corridor, trying to remember exactly where the C4 had been placed. He had no doubt that they were going to need it. Steve was dead & the only thing that the Extirpate knew was it's mission to eradicate him & the others, just as the word suggested. The dictionary definition, Extirpate - to root out & destroy completely. Leon sighed at the thought, barely noticing the man behind them, until he spoke...  
  
Danny Heirati stood behind the S.T.A.R.S as they attempted to leave. Once he had been the proud leader of the base & now he was a dead man. All because of that damn spill! The stupid scientist in Delta that dropped the vile & ruined my life! Danny was angry as hell, he knew he was going to become a zombie within the hour & the thought sickened him. He had been with Amy, who had given them both a serum that was supposed to prevent infection, unfortunately however, it only prolonged the effects for a few days. He had not long had to but a bullet through the beautiful blonde's head & that had made him even angrier.  
  
"Stop." Danny said, simply but forcefully.  
  
The ignorant group turned round in confused anguish.  
  
"Who are..." One of them started to ask but Danny cut them off after realizing that the T-010 was loose.  
  
"My name is Danny Heirati, I'm in-charge of this base, or rather I was, until that stupid, ignorant fool made this mess! You...you people are the S.T.A.R.S, the thorn in Umbrella's side." Danny stopped talking, trying to calm himself down before continuing. "I have just turned the self-destruct mechanism on & since I'm as good as dead, I'm going to make sure your asses fry here as well. I'll be a hero to Umbrella!"  
  
The small group didn't seem impressed with his speech but Danny didn't care. He was going to prove to Umbrella that he had worth, that they hadn't made a mistake when they chose him to be Base Leader. That was all that mattered to him now. What better way to do that then by destroying Umbrella's problem? I will prove myself! Danny heard a 'thud' behind him & turned to see what it was. The Extirpate stood behind him, it's tall body shadowing over his own.  
  
"Destroy the targets." He said, barely whispering. Danny was too afraid to do much more. The monster lurched over him & he closed his eyes, waiting for the terrible pain that would end his existence.  
  
Chris stood, unable to take his eyes away from the gruesome scene in front of him. The crazy man, formerly in-charge had just had his gut sliced open, his entrails falling to the floor, along with pints of the man's blood. The creature hadn't finished however & before the man's corpse could hit the floor, the tyrant had lifted him up by the throat & torn his torso in two, making blood splatter everywhere. It then dropped the lifeless body & started towards them, Chris froze, unable to look away from what the tyrant had done. Jesus...& I thought the others were bad...Chris looked up just in time to see the tyrant hovering over him. Chris jumped back as the tyrant attacked with it's claw, the blade neatly sliced through Chris' Kevlar vest, missing his skin by a mere millimeter. Chris turned & ran for the others, wondering if it was possible to escape the awful creature that chased him so relentlessly.  
  
"Up the ladder!" Leon shouted.  
  
"Leon..." Claire started but Leon cut her off.  
  
"I have no intention of letting this thing kill me, I just need everyone out the way. It's going to get real messy in here." Leon said reassuringly.  
  
Chris ran towards them & hopped up the ladder, watching Leon carefully.  
  
Leon just stood still, seemingly impervious to the danger he was in. Leon smiled suddenly & the creature paused.  
  
"Game over." Leon said lightly before grabbing the ladder & hitting the detonator. The wall exploded violently, crushing the tyrant under meters of concrete, seconds later, the room started to flood, as liters of water poured in from the lake outside. Somehow, Leon managed to keep a firm grip on the ladder & Chris helped him out of the underground complex. Leon smiled appreciatively at Chris.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Leon said lightly, his tone made it sound as if nothing had happened. Leon seemed to check for something, a worried expression on his face, he found whatever he was looking for & smiled. Chris stood up, more than a little confused about Leon's actions, he seemed, almost, used to it, like it was an easy task. Like he was trained for this, a hardened squad leader. Not at all like the rookie we were all with a few months ago...I wonder how he changed so much. Chris shook off his thoughts & sighed. It was something he doubted anyone could answer. They returned to their raft & headed back to the van & away from another Umbrella nightmare, one that he would never forget. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
They dropped Leon off in Ada on their way back to their own base. Leon had seemed deep in thought the whole way back & although Claire had a lot of questions she wanted to ask, she had decided to wait. Why would Steve be so trusting of Leon? Why didn't Leon help Chris? He seemed more worried about leaving Steve...I just don't understand. I have to talk to him.  
  
"Leon." She said quickly. He turned to face her with tired eyes.  
  
"What is it Claire?" He asked in return.  
  
"I need to know. About Steve, what happened? Please Leon." Claire begged, close to tears. Leon sighed heavily in response.  
  
"We were the same. Both trapped from the ones we loved." Leon replied softly but with pain in his voice. He turned away then but as much as Claire wanted to be able to leave it at that for Leon's sake, she knew she couldn't. She had to know the truth.  
  
"It isn't enough Leon!" She yelled.  
  
"It's the best I can do. He needed my help, that I had no choice in. He spoke to me about the C4 & you, when I asked him why he'd told me. We both couldn't be with the people we love because of circumstance, & I went through something similar, so we just clicked, that's all I can say. I don't really understand my reactions either." Leon said & then turned away & entered the small base.  
  
"Shall we go?" Chris asked carefully. Claire nodded, too tired to think any longer, she fell to sleep, images of Steve in her head, tears rolled down her cheeks as she dreamt of the sacrifice he had made for her. I love you Steve...Why did you have to leave me? The last thoughts in Claire's mind drifted as she fell deeper to sleep, exhaustion was all her body knew, there was no time for dreams or thoughts, only rest.  
  
They arrived back at their base near midnight, a whole day after their awful encounter. Claire had slept silently all the way back, Jill presumed it was from sheer exhaustion, Claire had been through a rough time at that base. Jill thought back to all the strange events that had occurred the night before, most of which revolved around Leon. She stared blankly into space, not even noticing that Chris had entered the room.  
  
"Jill." He said subtly, breaking her away from the confusing thoughts.  
  
"Yes Chris." She replied, not needing to ask what he wanted.  
  
"You okay?" He asked softly.  
  
"Fine. Just thinking. It was so strange this time Chris, especially with Leon, I just can't figure it out...It was almost as if that other guy knew Leon, that they were friends." Jill replied, exasperated.  
  
Chris nodded. "I know what you mean. Honestly, I think Leon was blackmailed into helping the guy. Steve seemed like a pawn too..."  
  
Jill nodded in agreement. " I think you're right. We should get some rest Chris, it's been a long day."  
  
Chris smiled at her & nodded before leaving her alone in her room. I wonder if everything will be okay now. Jill's thoughts quickly receded as she drifted into a deep slumber, only to be followed by the nightmares that always came, the nightmare that changed images with each new horror she saw but always terrified her, reminding her how lucky she was to have escaped alive, the cold sweat & adrenaline rush she was so used to would not wait long... 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
Leon stood by Creek Lake, it was midnight & once again the moon was full & beautiful. Leon sighed, waiting for whoever was supposed to be collecting the sample of the T-E virus Steve had made him take. The one he had been so worried about when Chris had pulled him out of the freezing cold lake water. Leon didn't feel half as guilty for lying so much to the others as he thought he would, thought he should, & that worried him a lot. He was afraid that maybe Steve had been right all along & he really could turn his back on everyone, just to be with Ada.  
  
"Leon." A voice said softly behind him, a voice he would never forget. Ada. Leon turned to face her, disappointed to see that she was not alone. A tallish blonde man was with her & despite it being night, shades were firmly placed in front of the man's eyes. Could that be Wesker? Leon asked himself rhetorically.  
  
"The sample Mr Kennedy." The man said coolly.  
  
Leon held out the virus sample in front of him. The man took it & placed it into a secure, metal container.  
  
"Are you Wesker?" Leon asked, deciding to at least find out who had screwed him over & made him betray Claire & the S.T.A.R.S.  
  
The man smiled. "That's right...The offer Burnside made you stands Kennedy."  
  
Leon was stunned, more at himself than at Wesker, he had almost said yes, without the slightest hesitation.  
  
"I..." Leon started, unsure what to say.  
  
"Think about it. Get in touch with this, if you decide to." Wesker said casually as he took out a small black cell phone & handed it to Leon.  
  
"It's for life Leon." Ada added & Leon finally understood why Ada said she couldn't be with him. Leon smiled & turned back to Wesker.  
  
"I thought I wouldn't even be able to consider something like that but after tonight, I'm not so sure. I need to know more." Leon said blankly.  
  
Wesker nodded & handed him a floppy disk. Leon took it & spoke over his shoulder as his walked back towards his room. "I'll be in touch."  
  
Leon walked into his small room, closing the door firmly behind him. He turned his computer on & read the information on the disk. Maybe being a traitor isn't so hard...  
  
To be continued! 


	12. Author's Notes

1 Author's Notes  
  
  
  
I forgot about the disclaimer, so I'll do it now.  
  
Resident Evil is a trademark of Capcom, I have no rights to it.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it was amazing to get so many good responses. (Thaligrothiel, ChrislikesDBZ, Mike, Stupid Little Whore, Random Echo and IL195)  
  
There is a sequel on the way, called Resident Evil: A Lost Friend.  
  
It will eventually end up as a series of four.  
  
Thanks again. 


End file.
